Basara Toujou/Image Gallery
Light Novel Shinmai Vol1 0006.jpg|Basara among the featured characters in volume 01 Shinmai Vol1 0008.jpg|Basara and Yuki protecting Mio from Lars Shinmai Vol1 0007.jpg|Basara in the bath being "tended" to by Mio and Maria Shinmai Vol1 0086.jpg|Basara reunited with Yuki in front of the entire class Shinmai Vol1 0104.jpg|Basara walking in the bath with both Mio and Maria Shinmai Vol1 0123.jpg|Basara and Takigawa facing the shades Shinmai Vol1 0153.jpg|Basara using a perfect Banishing Shift to reseal the demonic power from Wilbert Shinmai v02 000 Color 04.jpg|Basara among the featured characters in volume 02 Shinmai v02 000 Color 06.jpg|Basara facing off against his childhood friends, while Zest surveys the situation Shinmai v02 025.jpg|Yuki hugging Basara from behind in the bath Shinmai v02 079.jpg|Basara "training" with Maria as Mio walks in Shinmai v02 177.jpg|Basara making Mio "submit" to become stronger using the master-servant pact Shinmai v02 229.jpg|Basara saving Kurumi from falling to her death Shinmai v02 300-301.jpg|Basara within the introductions of the next volume Shinmai v03 000 color 04.jpg|Basara making Yuki "submit" and forming the master-servant pact with her Shinmai v03 000 color 05.jpg|Basara among the series of events caused by Zolgear Shinmai v03 063.jpg|Basara making Mio submit in the girls' locker room Shinmai v03 079.jpg|Basara holding Maria's hand after initially seeing her with Lars and suspecting her Shinmai v03 193.jpg|Basara under the succubus' mind control Shinmai v03 229.jpg|Basara rushing in the rescue Zest from Zolgear Shinmai v03 287.jpg|Basara kissing Mio never wanting anyone to "it" from her Shinmai v03 305.jpg|Basara glaring coldly at Zolgear in his final moments Shinmai v03 316-317.jpg|Basara in the afterwords with Mio, Maria, and Yuki Shinmai v03 318.jpg Shinmai v03 000 color 03.jpg SMnK v04 062.jpg SMnK v04 047.jpg SMnK v04 003-004.jpg SMnK v04 007-008.jpg Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha v04 249.jpg Shinmai v05 095.jpg Shinmai v05 043.jpg Shinmai v05 006-007.jpg Shinmai v05 002-003.jpg SMnT V06 001.png SMnT V07 003.png SMnT V07 001.png Volume 7 illustration 4.png Volume 6 illustration 5.png Volume 7 illustration 6.png Shinmai v08 151.png Shinmai v09 223.png Shinmai v09 361.png Shinmai v09 005.jpg Shinmai V10 001.jpg Shinmai v10 002.jpg Shinmai v10 003.jpg Shinmai v10 007.jpg Shinmai v11 001.jpg Shinmai v11 005.png Shinmai V11 008.jpg Anime Shinmai Maou no Testament (Season 1) proc_f1abd670358e036c.png|Basara in the OP shinmai_maou_no_testament-78792.png|Jin and Basara in the restaurant waiting for their new family 1066276980_x.jpg|Basara using Banishing Shift on reflex Episode 06 (First Season).png|Yuki and Basara on their date ya7c1167a5b3fac35fbe.jpg Episode 09 (First Season).png|Basara Toujou starting to make Yuki his servant Episode 11 (First Season).png|Basara facing Zolgear yUntitled.jpg kusrhzK.png|Basara and Chisato in the Ova yusaani_img95.jpg|Basara and Chisato kissing 2o3fPx7.png|Basara and Chisato in the bath yusaani_img120.jpg|Chisato and Basara in the bath of her apartment Pb4D2ww.png yusaani_img78.jpg Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST (Season 2) zzzz Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST - OP - Large 06.jpg|Basara donning his Demon Armor in the OP Zzzz yd10.jpg|Demon Armor Basara vs Demon Lord Leohart 20150325_burst04.jpg Zzzz yd1.jpg Zzzz yd5.jpg Zzzz yd2.jpg ShinmaiMaounoTestamentBurst-Episode3-29.jpg|Basara in the bath Shinmai_Maou_no_Testament_2_03_AL_Anbient - snapshot.jpg|Basara looking at Mio and the others anime 11.jpg|Basara being possessed by Brynhildr xresdefault.jpg shinmai-burst-episode-8-screen-332.jpg maou32c.jpg demon form (11).jpg demon form (1).jpg demon form (9).jpg demon form (0).jpg demon form (2).jpg demon form (19).jpg demon form (22).jpg demon form (8).jpg|Basara regaining his consciousness demon form (25).jpg demon form (32).jpg demon form (36).jpg demon form (38).jpg demon form (44).jpg demon form (45).jpg Group.jpg|Mio, Yuki, Maria, Zest, and Kurumi preparing to be satisfied by Basara Shinmai Maou no Testament Departures (OVA) 2c5f8a124f11600d246e27c7874fbfb05bb22275 hq.jpg -Departure- Basara preparing to fight Lars.jpg|Basara preparing to face Lars Screenshot_20190228-221635.png Screenshot_20190228-221651.png Screenshot_20190228-221719.png Screenshot_20190228-221739.png Screenshot_20190228-221759.png Screenshot_20190228-221921.png Screenshot_20190228-221959.png Manga Basara full Body View.png|A full body view of Basara Basara As A Child Colored.png|Basara as a child, colored Basara's First Mugshot.png|Basara's face close-up Basara And Yuki As Kids.png|Basara and Yuki as kids Waiting.png|Basara and Jin waiting for the girls Basara and Mio's First Encounter.png|Basara and Mio's first encounter Shopping.png|Basara and Mio shopping Family Picture.png|The family's first picture Basara Sent Flying.png|Basara is sent flying by Maria Basara vs Maria.png|Basara overpowers Maria Basara talking with his father.png|Basara's father explaining the situation Hero Clan.png|Basara as a hero Basara Catches Mio.png|Basara saves Mio Basara Listening to Maria.png|Basara listening to Maria Basara At School.png|Basara at his new school Yuki Hugs Basara.png|Yuki hugging Basara Basara Leaving With Yuki.png|Basara leaving with Yuki Basara And Yuki Discussing.png|Basara and Yuki discussing C010.jpg Basara talks to Maria.png Volume9insert.jpg rQbPyhz (2).jpg|Takashi, Basara, Yuki, and Kurumi at the Hero Faction in their childhood Video Clips Child_Basara_Banishing_Shift.gif|Basara as a child first using Banishing Shift Speed.gif|Basara revealing himself as a Hero tumblr_static_tumblr_static_duqipmj0yog8sw8k00wcsw448_640.gif|Basara countering Valga's attack Other Basara full view.png Basara txt.png Basarac.png Basara 1x1.png Shinmai-Maou-no-Keiyakusha-gallery-02 (2).jpg|Basara_Toujou Shinmai-Maou-no-Keiyakusha-gallery-02.jpg|Basara_Toujou,Eye Shinmai-Maou-no-Keiyakusha-gallery-02 - Cópia - Cópia.jpg|Basara_Toujou Shinmai-Maou-no-Keiyakusha-gallery-02 - Cópia.jpg|Basara_Toujou Shinmai-Maou-no-Keiyakusha-gallery-02 (3).jpg|Basara_Toujou Shinmai-Maou-no-Keiyakusha-gallery-02 (4).jpg|Basara_Toujou rQbPyhz.jpg|Yuki Nonaka,Basara_Toujou,Kurumi_Nonaka q5cwXCa.jpg|Takashi_Hayase Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Intro_bg8.jpg demon form (6).jpg Shinmai Maou no Testament d71407743185 full.jpg Burst.jpg Epic basara.jpg Category:Image Galleries